1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an oil funnel with filtering system and more particularly pertains to a funnel for waste oil with a removable filter located therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of oil funnels is known in the prior art. More specifically, funnels heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of pouring waste oil in drums are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses various approaches for funneling fluids. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,706,7202 Pattison discloses a funnel with sealing members for preventing contamination during non use.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,913,201 Lucero discloses a liquid funnel which alleges a no-hyphen drip configuration due to the shape of the device.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,112,9842 Quglia discloses a funnel designed specifically for openings in the fuel tanks of vehicles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,789,017 Panasewicz relates to a funnel with an internal storage system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,018,559 Branan relates a funnel specifically designed for use with a standard 55 gallon drum and with a hinged lid fastener.
In this respect, the funnel according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of funnelling waste oil and filtering it during the funneling operation.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved funnels with filters which can be used for storing waste oil. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.